Bane
“Oh! Where are my manners. I am known as Bane. Pleasure to be of service.” - Bane introduces himself to Lucia Bane is the one of the last members of Nightmare ’s order to be seen in the story. However, this happens during an hallucination Lucia has as result from Alice using her illusion powers on her, even though some of what she speaks of with Bane seem to coincide with what other characters say about him. He wears the traditional order's ‘uniform’ (cowl, pants, pointy shoes and Halloween-like skull mask covering his features). Like all male reapers, his mask is cracked, and it differs of others by having the eye holes set in a squinting shape and a very large crack in the lower part of his face, where a chunk of it is missing. Biography Bane first appears to Lucia in LOCAD. Once she greets him with the group’s call he recognizes her as the Maid of Dusk and proceeds to acquaint himself with her. During this conversation, he states he is supposed to be waiting for the princess to wake up and that he has been in LOCAD from the start. It’s gathered from their exchange that he seems to know who Vorrus is, and apparently is the same reaper that taunted Lucas during his dream. He states to have a classified, alternate mission from the rest of the reapers, assigned to him by Nightmare himself. It seems to somehow involve keeping tabs on both Lucas and Alice. After speaking, Bane quickly agrees to tag along with Lucia during her explorations after their talk and he follows while she attempts to exit what she thinks to be LOCAD through Alice’s room’s door , eventually encountering a monstrous -looking Veneri . At Lucia’s order, he accedes to watch over said 'monster' while she consults Ira , and later follows Lucia when she decides to move away from it. That 's the last time Bane is seen, since next time Lucia is seen from out-the-hallucination perspective and she states that Bane seems to have gone missing . It’s later confirmed by Veneri that Bane does actually exist . From what he says of himself in his back-story, it seems he was well off and had several servants who treated him well. He seems to have been kidnapped by someone impersonating one of these servants and to have been kept tied in a dark room on his own while the kidnapper attempted to negotiate a ransom. The negotiation seems to have gone awry and Bane was ultimately abandoned in the quarters he was in until death, at which point Nightmare recruited him into his order. Personality and traits Based on his manner of speech, Bane seems to be a soft-spoken, humble individual. His personality seems calm and cautious. He was pleasant and polite to Lucia, but after she snaps out of her hallucination and speaks to Veneri, the latter states that though Bane is 'cool', he is a bit of a suck up to Nightmare, and hints that may be a reason for Lucia to have trouble with him. Bane states that while he hopes to someday return to the world he remembers, he’d also be fine remaining where he is with the other reaper kids for company. If what he says during the hallucination can be considered true, he seems to be one of the few reapers to remember more things from his former life, including the sun and a telephone (even though he can’t remember the name of either). Like the other reapers, he does not seem to know he is dead. Like the other reapers, he seems to try to keep Lucia from questioning too much her missing memories or the strange feeling she may already know some things. It's revealed by Daydream that he's somehow involved with her plans, and that he and Narren deviated from them by moving out of LOHAM . Stats Trivia *If the hallucination can be counted, Bane would be the 11th reaper to be introduced in the story. *According to Lucas, Bane doesn't seem to be very tall, nor threatening. *Given Lucia’s position as Maid of Dusk being specifically catered to serving Derrick and Veneri stating Bane wants to help Nightmare, it’s likely the issue between the two she was referring to was plainly that Bane may have been trying to take over Lucia’s place as his main helper. Given her lack of enthusiasm at his mention, it’s possible that Veneri may not get along particularly well with him. *Strangely enough, Ira states she can actually sense Bane ‘s presence, along with another reaper’s. it’s possible that she was sensing Misery ’s presence instead of Bane’s. *Bane also is one of the few reapers to call Lucia by her name, at her insistence- but since all their interactions occurred during an hallucination, it’s not official. *Interestingly enough, while ‘bane’, as a word is generally associated with negative meanings (Fatal injury or ruin, a cause of harm, ruin, or death, a source of persistent annoyance or exasperation, a deadly poison); Bane as a boy's name has the meaning "glorious defender" and is a variant of Branislav and also means 'Long-Awaited Child' in Hawaiian . As a family name, it comes from Gaelic word Beathan or Betha which means 'Life'. Category:Allies Category:Nightmare's Order